


time out, literally

by rainbowninja00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: IT IS HERE, Swearing, enjoy, i am sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja00/pseuds/rainbowninja00
Summary: a lovely story fueled by sprite, and my inability to do schoolwork on Sundays.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	time out, literally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodis2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodis2014/gifts).



> you appear in an infinite white room with nothing but yourself and a piece of paper saying " you have been banned from existence".

doodis woke up and looked around. huh this wasn't her bedroom... wait this kinda looked like the anti-void.

but that's ridiculous! it doesn't exist! it's made up just like all the characters are! if this was the anti-void than error would be he-

bright blue strings wrapped around doodis and lifted her in the air. oh shit this is actually happening.

"who are you and how did you get here?!" error emerged from one of his glitching portals stepping on a piece of paper in the process. he read it to himself and snickered.

"haven't seen one like you for a while. what did you do to get thrown here? murder? theft?" an insane look lingered in his eyes as he stared at doodis (this mother fucker can't even see)

"uh... I read fan fiction?" the statement sounded like a question but once it was uttered error started glitching madly (which is fitting cause he is mad in more ways than one)

"hello~? you good?" doodis struggled slightly in an attempt to escape the string but it didn't budge.

"grrrr... GREAT! what next do ya ship me an ink? or how about nightmare and me? oh, or dream? cross? blue? huh! which one?!" error was definitely gonna kill her, why not just be honest?

"actually I ship you and reaper..." she smirked as error turned around and started to walk away. "where you going?" she called out just before the strings around her slackened and she fell to the floor.

"i'm gonna go destroy somethin. probably reapertale." error huffed as he went to open a portal.

"I, wouldn't do that if i were you." 

"why not? cause it ruins your, what was it? O-T-P?" error was ready to rip this ones soul out and put it with the rest, but the insight (if there was any) could be helpful.

"Gods live there and are extremely powerful." doodis stated matter-of-factually.

"and?" error faced her once again and met her confident stare with a pissed glare.

"and, if you go there you'll have your ass handed to you, try somewhere more low-key or less known by us 'creators'." error was stunned. that was, actually really helpful.

"okay, like what?" if he was gonna use this human they better know what they're talking about.

"well, there's a couple candy ones, one of those could go. and one of the SEVERAL pirate and ocean ones could go, the trick is being quick so the 'star sanses' don't catch you." doodis stood and paced as she listed more AU's error could destroy.

"any other advice ya got?" error crossed his arms and gave her a small smile, maybe this human is useful after all. he could consider keeping her around.

"just to not go destroying AU's on an empty stomach!" doodis gave error a sickeningly sweet smile. he rolled his eyes and created a portal.

"guess I'll hit sweetstale then. see ya. oh and, if ya want, i could take you to outertale later. maybe show you around." error gave her an offer she just couldn't refuse!

"what's the catch?" doodis knew error was clever, there had to be something to gain from keeping her around...

" help me avoid the stupid stars and destroy AU's. we gotta deal?" he held his hand out for her to shake, she wouldn't though because of his 'condition'.

"sure! have fun sweetie!" the last word caused error to glitch out.

"what the fuck are you talking about?!?" she silently laughed as he panicked over the words. he was not dealing with another self insert person!

"maybe I should have been more specific, I not gonna let anyone hurt my son!" doodis stated triumphantly.

"son?"

"uh, nothing! seeyalaterokaybye~!" she pushed him through the portal and dusted off her hands.

"this is gonna be fun~!" doodis ran off to explore the anti-void and find where error lived in its vast nothing.


End file.
